


Surprises

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Tracey has a surprise for Adrian





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the LJ community romancingwizard Quidditch Players Challenge  


* * *

Tracey Pucey smiled to herself as she walked out of her Healer's office. Finally, they were going to have a baby. She couldn't wait to tell Adrian. They had been trying for years to get pregnant and to stay pregnant. She had already lost two pregnancies due to miscarriages. This time around she kept the news of the pregnancy to herself, she didn't want to disappoint Adrian if she lost the baby. She was now in her second trimester and the Healer had told her everything looked great and that she was now past the point of worry. She could tell Adrian now.

 

She knew just how she wanted to tell him. She Apparated to the Falmouth Falcons headquarters. She wanted to get an exact replica of Adrian's uniform and broom, just in an infant size. She always loved seeing Adrian in the dark-grey and white robes. She desperately wanted a little boy that looked like his father. The broom might be a little harder to get, at least it didn't need any charms on it. She just wanted a smaller version of his custom broom.

 

She walked into the owner's office. There was only one person she felt could help her with her surprise and be discreet. Mrs. Carter was the assistant to the owner Bruce Gamp, if anyone could help her with her surprise it was her. She had been with the Falcons organization for around 50 years. She had been the assistant to the previous owner and knew the organization better than anyone. Tracey was hoping she could get her the things she needed. 

 

"Mrs. Pucey how can I help you?" she said in a very professional but friendly tone.

 

"I need a favor," Tracey replied, "you see I just found out I'm pregnant and I want to surprise Adrian."

 

"Congratulations! What can I do to help?"

 

"I would like to have an infant version of his broom and his Quidditch gear. I was not sure if I needed to contact the manufacturers myself or if you could arrange it for me," Tracey responded with a smile.

 

Mrs. Carter got up from her desk and walked to her file cabinet. "I can arrange the order for you. When did you need it?"

 

"I would like to have it back by the time the team comes off their road trip." Tracey said hesitantly.

 

"That should not be a problem." Mrs. Carter returned to her desk and filled out the necessary paperwork. She then turned to Tracey and asked, "Did you want the payment to come out of your family vault?"

 

"No, you can have the payment removed from my personal vault." She then gave the information and authorization needed to secure the funds from her vault.

 

"That should be all the information I need. I have informed them when you needed it to be delivered. If there is going to be any problems I will inform you as soon as I know." Mrs. Carter informed her.

 

"Thank you. I appreciate your help."

 

"It was my pleasure and congratulations again."

 

Tracey nodded and then left the office to finish planning what she hoped would be a night that Adrian would never forget.

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

Adrian Apparated to the house he shared with his wife in Chelsea. He had been gone for three weeks and he hated being away from her for so long. He often thought about retiring from Quidditch, but he loved the sport and just could not bring himself to retire yet. He had signed with the Falcons as a reserve Chaser right out of Hogwarts and a year later he was starting.  It had always been his favorite team. They played a brutal and hard game. Their motto was "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads." and they upheld that motto every game. He had been injured numerous times and one of those times left him unconscious for several days. It was during this time that Tracey had her first miscarriage. He still blamed himself for not being there for her when she needed him most. After that he still played hard but he wasn’t as reckless. He didn't want her going through that alone ever again. 

 

He walked into the front door and called out to his wife, "Trace, I'm home." He saw her then and she took his breath away. She was in a crimson nightgown made of silk. He loved her in crimson; it accentuated her black hair perfectly. He reached her in about 3 strides and gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. 

 

"I missed you, Princess," he said as he cupped her face in his hands. "You look beautiful. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

"I missed you too. You have no idea how much," Tracey replied breathlessly. "I have a surprise for you," she said taking his hands and leading him into the dining room. He looked around and noticed that the table was set for a romantic dinner for two. 

 

"I had Grubby make all your favorites," she said. "Sit down."

 

Adrian sat down to roast beef, potatoes and French beans. He knew that his wife was up to something he just wasn't sure what. This past road trip was not unusual and he had never come home to a romantic candlelit dinner. They usually went straight to bed upon his arrival and stayed there until the next morning. He decided that he would have to wait until after the meal to find out what his wife wanted. 

 

While they ate they talked about their time apart. The things they did and any news that the other might have missed. They discussed their plans for the upcoming weeks and social events that they must attend. 

 

"I have something for you," Tracey said suddenly. She then pulled out her wand and ended a __Disillusionment Charm.__ She then handed over the present to Adrian.

 

"Princess, I didn't forget something, did I?" Adrian asked a little surprised by the gift. 

 

"No, you did not," Tracey said a little amused. "Open it."

 

Adrian opened the present; inside he found a smaller version of his both his Quidditch robes and his broom. He looked at his wife with a puzzled expression, "I don't understand." 

 

"Read the note," Tracey said pointing to a piece of parchment under the robes. 

 

Adrian opened the letter and read the words __I'm pregnant.__ He just stared at the words for awhile not fully believing what he was seeing. He looked up at his wife and she saw the question in his eyes. "It's a boy. I'm in my second trimester, the Healer said that everything looks wonderful."

 

Adrian got out of his chair and onto the floor in front of his wife. He kissed her stomach and looked up at her with wonder. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

 

She looked down at him and said, "I didn't think I could stand to see the disappointment in your eyes if we lost another baby."  She stroked his face, "I know you blame yourself for the first miscarriage and I didn't want you to blame yourself again if I lost another one."

 

He reached up and grabbed the infant sized Quidditch robes and ran his hand over the small falcon head on the front. "This is wonderful."

 

Tracey smiled, "I thought our son could wear it when he attends his first Quidditch match."

 

Adrian smiled at the thought of that. "Our son. I like the sound of that." He looked up at her with concern. "You're sure you are alright?"

 

Tracey nodded her head. "I'm fine and the Healer said that there are no restrictions to my activities. He just said that I should take it easy when I can."

 

Adrian stood up and helped his wife out of her chair. He then scooped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. He pulled back and gave her a mischievous smirk, "Good then because I plan to spend the rest of the night celebrating with my pregnant wife." He then carried her to their bedroom and kicked the door shut.

 

* * * * * * * * 

Six months later Adrian and Tracey Pucey welcomed Alexander Darius Pucey into the world.


End file.
